Certain entities maintain databases which contain identification, commercial, credit and other information about many individuals and entities around the world. Among other uses of such databases, entities can request and obtain lists of certain individuals and/or entities which fit certain criteria and/or attributes, and such lists can be organized as desired for various purposes. For example, an entity for marketing purposes may desire to know information about entities who reside in Atlanta, Ga. and who are in a certain income category, and thus are potentially receptive to a certain marketing campaign. It has been possible for a third-party to specify a set of criteria and attributes to a credit reporting company, and to further specify desired formats of the responsive credit-related data to be delivered, in order to obtain such data. Conventional methods and systems can involve considerable manual effort throughout such processes, in order to interpret and program the third-party's request into an executable computer code or program which can operate on the relevant databases, test the performance of that code or program against actual or trial data in order to assure that it will provide the desired data subsets, modeling, formatting and testing of programming that creates the output results in desired form, auditing the output results, and other aspects of delivering to the third-party customer the desired output results. Manual effort performing some or all of the above tasks is time consuming and expensive.